Clockwork Central
Clockwork Central is a clockwork themed town in Mario and Luigi: Hack Attack! It acts as the game's main town area and where the majority of the game's NPC's and shops can be found. It is located around the centre of the island, east of Magnetic Fields, west of Jittery Junkyard and south of Electri-city. It is shaped like a three toothed cog, and each tooth, as well as the middle of the cog, it it's own separate area. Middle (Fountain District) The only part of the fountain district is the fountain. The bros can toss coins into it, and in return they will be given hints on what they need to do next and where to go. This area's main purpose is to be a way to access all of thee other districts. Codey can be placed in the middle of the fountain in order to access Clockwork Central Underground, the secret maze of tunnels under Clockwork Central which contains the Super Sapphire. North Tooth (Tower District) This area is where all of Clockwork Central's tall buildings reside. The grounded section of this area consists of narrow alleyways leading to The Great Clock Tower. If the bros climb up the great clock tower, they can access the rooftops which lead to Clockwork Central's signal tower. This the only area of Clockwork Central which has enemies and therefore very few NPC'S live here. Cranky, the guard resides at the entrance to the alleyways and only lets the bros in if they prove they can handle the danger. After they do, they are always allowed in when ever they want. Screwbolt also resides here. The bros first meet him here and he has many shops set up throughout the island. He is also he only shop to still serve the bros after they become criminals. The only time the bros are required to head this way is to catch the Unknown Drone. Electri-city can be accessed here via electric wires on one of the roofs and Jitttery Junkyard can be accessed via a tunnel. South West Tooth (Shopping District) This area is where Clockwork Central's Shopping Centre resides. Certain shops are restricted behind certain ranks. Starter's Stash: An item shop for Rank Mushroom and above. Beginner's Boutique: A gear shop for Rank Mushroom and above. Battler's Bits and Bobs: An item shop for Rank Flower and above. Adventurer's Attire: A gear shop for Rank Flower and above. Superstar's Stuff: An item shop for Rank Star. Champion's Clobber: A gear shop for Rank Star. Badge Bot's Badge-emporium: A badge shop run by Badge Bot. Turnin' Gears: A place where the bros can upgrade and get gear for Codey. The only other 3 buildings that exist here are: Clockwork Theatre: A cinema where the game begins. The player can also re-watch cutscenes here. Jukebox Clocks: A jukebox shaped building where the player can listen to the game's music. 8-Bot's Betting: A place where players can bet their coins in small, luck based minigames. South East Tooth (Civilian District) This area where most of Clockwork Central's NPC's can be found. These are where the houses are, some of which can be explored. The majority of the game's sidequest begin here. This is also where Magnetic Fields can be accessed, via one of the paths. History This is the first area the bros visit. After Mario defeats Bowser in the movie, the signal is interrupted, so the bros try to sort it out by going to the signal tower. Cranky, the cog guard says they can only pass by testing their skill. The bros do this by finding all the attack pieces in the civilian district and performing the special attack. They are let through and the bros climb the clock tower and head to the signal tower. They find a drone messing with the signal and defeat it, bringing the signal back. Later on, they head to Clockwork Central in order to unlock Clockwork Central Underground. They unlock it via the fountain and go down there to get the Super Sapphire. The last time the bros head here is to once again go into Clcokwork Central Underground to hide from Unknown's virus attack. Once he fires it at the Beta decoys, the bros run away. Category:Locations Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Locations